Astronomy and Other Things
by PotterheadStormHawk
Summary: Just after Dumbledore's death, a fifth year Ravenclaw is making her way up to the Astronomy Tower to study. When she arrives, she finds that there is already someone there. Who is it? And what will happen between the two friends?
1. The Astronomy Tower

Evynn was walking up the Astronomy Tower. She heard someone up there but didn't think much of it. It was probably just some student, like her, wanted to study a bit extra. Many of the fifth-years had been struggling with their OWLs, and according to the upper year levels, end-of-year exams were proving to be less fruitful than recent years. For some reason, Astronomy was a horrible subject that year.

When Evynn rounded the corner at the top of the stairs saw none other than Harry Potter sitting by one of the rails, staring blankly into the air. 'He probably isn't here to study' she thought. Evynn was good friends with Ginny, so she knew about Harry's recent behaviour of being distant and constantly being found up here sitting alone, thinking about what they could only guess. She was also very good friends with Harry, Ron and Hermione, even though she was a year below them and a Ravenclaw. She could often be found in the library with Hermione. As she was taking the same subject as she did the previous year Hermione was able to assist her in her homework even though she didn't really need it, or she could be located out on the Quidditch Pitch playing broom tag with Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Harry?" Evynn asked tentatively. She hadn't spoken to him much recently, and she had the feeling that he wanted to be alone. She would leave him be and come back later.

"Oh, um, hi Evynn. What are you doing up here?" Harry said, looking over at his friend. His voice was croaky and his eyes were bloodshot. It was evident he had been crying. "I came here to study." She replied. Harry gave a small, hollow laugh before saying "In broad daylight?" She nodded. "I'm studying the moon, and it's up now, even if it's like 3pm. I want to get this project done as soon as I can. Besides, I avoid going out in the dark if I can help it. I don't like it anymore, not since…" she trailed off. She had just brought up the one subject she knew should be avoided. She nervously twisted a lock of her black-tipped red hair around her finger, worrying she may have upset him more and he would yell at her.

"After what happened to Dumbledore?" He finished calmly. She was relieved she hadn't hit the nerve, or at least, he hadn't revealed the hurt aloud. "But why the dark?" he asked, a small look of confusion crossing his face. Evynn gulped. "Um, well, I was on my way to the Tower around the time you and Dumbledore must've apparated back. I was going to tell you that Snape had slipped through our grasp." She gulped, she didn't want to bring up that slimeball traitor but it was essential to the story. "I heard someone behind me, and I saw those Death Eaters coming towards me, so I hid, but that werewolf, Greyback, he caught my scent. He got me when I came out. I thought they had gone. He had a tight grip around my waist and I couldn't get to my wand. He was questioning me about why I was out so late. He was asking me about you and Dumbledore and whether I had seen you, and I told him no. He was going to let me go, but Snape came downstairs with the rest of the Death Eaters and told him what happened. Snape didn't even care that Greyback had me; he just looked at me and stared. Then the grip around my waist tightened. I couldn't breathe. He snarled at me that I'd lied, and he was going to take me to Voldemort to be 'dealt with'. But just as he was about to apparate you came down and stunned him." She was the only one besides Harry and Dumbledore that said the name without hesitation, and that was one reason that she and Harry were such good friends. "That's why I don't like the dark anymore. I'm afraid he'll come back and grab me and actually take me." She looked over at Harry; he had a look of guilt on his face.

He slid across the bench and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry Evynn. I didn't mean to upset you." He gave her a side hug. "It's just… Dumbledore meant a lot to all of us. I didn't know that it was you Greyback had. It thought he was going to bit who he was holding, and seeing as I know Remus well enough and seen his transformation, I didn't want that for anyone else."

"Yeah, Dumbledore was a great man." Evynn replied. She wanted to avoid more talk of the encounter that haunted her dreams at night. "At least it's McGonagall that has taken over the post of headmaster. She knew Dumbledore really well. She'll do a lot of what he did." She leaned into his hug, liking the comfort he gave her. It was rare that she ever showed this kind of emotion that would need him or Ron to comfort her like this, and whenever it did, she felt better almost instantly. "Yes that's true Ev, but I'm afraid McGonagall won't be able to keep the post for long." He said, his voice now sounding a little stronger. He looked at Evynn, and she saw a hint of concern cross his eyes. "How do you know that Harry?" He frowned. "I know McGonagall, and I know Dumbledore. And, as much as I hate to admit it, I know Voldemort. I know what he has planned. I know what will need to be done, and I know what to do to stop him." A strange look crossed her face. "What will need to happen?" He shook his head. "Sorry Evs, I can't tell you now. Dumbledore made me promise not to discuss it." A silence fell between them.

Evynn watched Harry. She realised he was kind of good looking, with his messy black hair and striking green eyes. But although hair and eyes are what drew the attention, she also noticed that he had slightly fuller lips than most boys. This made him seem both older and younger than his age of sixteen. And he was tall, well, a good two inches taller than her anyway. She also saw that he seemed less skinny than when she first met him. Still slender, but he no longer looked like someone who had been starved.

What Evynn hadn't noticed was that Harry was watching her too. Her brown skin, chocolate brown eyes, the black tips in her red hair, and the slender curves of her slim body. He noticed that she had gotten her ears pierced again. He saw a small stud a little above her original piercings. A Peridot stone lay in each stud. 'The colour of her birth month' he thought. How strange he would remember her birthstone.

The pair seemed to notice that they were staring at each other and they quickly averted their eyes. Evynn blushed slightly.

"It suits you." Harry said suddenly. Evynn looked at him, confused. "What suits me?" she asked. "Being embarrassed like that. It gives your cheeks a bit of colour." He realised he had said all that out loud and blushed a little himself. He laughed. So did she. They both felt a little more at ease, laughing. Harry smiled sheepishly. "Oh, um, sorry. That seemed a little… err… odd to say."

Evynn thought about it for a moment, and then said "No, it isn't. It was a compliment. And a compliment is a nice… if a bit unexpected… thing to get." "Hmmm" he said, staring off behind her, apparently looking at the door down at the bottom of the stairs. Just as she turned around to see what he was looking at, he grabbed her chin and kissed her once, hard, on the lips. When he pulled away he froze from shock of his actions and she just stood at him at a loss for words.

"What… I thought you were with Ginny?" Her thoughts strayed to those nights in Gryffindor Common Room, seeing the love in their eyes. Then she remembered that small twinge she got in her stomach every time she saw them kissing. Was it jealousy? 'No, I must have just thought how nice it would be to have something like that for myself.' She thought to herself. Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I am… that is to say, I was. I broke up with her… not five hours ago." He seemed nervous. "Why did you break up with her, you both seemed so happy." She asked, trailing again to the free periods and holidays when they would stay at the castle or go The Burrow. "To protect her." This simple answer took Evynn by surprise, which made the kiss even stranger. If Harry had broken up with Ginny because he no longer had feelings for her, or he had feelings for someone else – her perhaps, though she didn't want to think too highly of herself – then the kiss would have made more sense, or at least it could've been explained. As things were, it was funny that he had kissed her. Not that she minded. He was handsome, kind, loyal, smart, and famous – but she didn't want to spoil things for him. She didn't care if he was famous or not, she knew he would have been just as kind. Her muggle parents were good friends with Harry's mother Lily Evans before she was killed, and they often told her of stories from when they were young, how sweet and courageous she was.

"Harry? Why did you kiss me?" Evynn was confused, and being a Ravenclaw, she didn't like that. "I… I don't know. I just thought I should." He said, before sprinting down the stairs and out the door, leaving her too stunned to follow.


	2. The Room of Requirement

**Okay, chapter 2 ready to go. I'm updating a few chapters in one day to make up for my 10 months without updating once when I first published. Enjoy.**

After a few minutes of stunned silence, Evynn snapped out of it and came back into the real world, instantly tearing after Harry, looking for him and calling out his name, not caring that she could be upsetting many classes and risking getting a detention for not being in one herself. She ran around half the castle before a thought struck her. There was one other place that Harry liked to go to when he wanted to think. She sprinted the entire way to the seventh floor and sure enough there was a big wooden door where no door should be. Evynn slipped into the Room of Hidden Things and started calling out his name again.

After about an hour of running through the large room, Evynn had to settle with the fact that Harry would be under his Invisibility Cloak, and when he wanted to come out and talk, he would. She slowly made her way to the doors when a strange wind came from behind her and blew the doors closed and extinguished all light. Evynn quickly scrambled for her wand and lit it up. She went over to the doors but they wouldn't open. She tried 'Alohamora' and 'Bombarda' but nothing would do it. So she turned around and found a bed nearby, sitting in front of a cupboard. She lay down, trying to gather her thoughts, and found herself drifting off to sleep. After a few hours, Evynn was awoken by a creaking noise. She opened her eyes and found that the cupboard had been opened. She thought it was just Harry trying to scare her, but that thought was wrenched from her mind as a hand with big, thick nails gripped the edge of the cupboard door and Fenrir Greyback emerged from the darkness. She opened her mouth to scream but the Werewolf was too quick. He covered her mouth and pinned her to the bed, opening his mouth and lowering his head to her neck. She could feel the hot breath on the nape of her neck and his teeth just touching the skin. He was about to bite. A tear escaped her eye before she closed them gently and prepared herself for the searing pain that awaited her, but it did not come. She risked opening her eye, and as she did someone appeared out of nowhere and came between her and Greyback. She knew it could only be Harry. But something drew her attention away from her saviour. Greyback had disappeared and there was now a mist forming before them. 'A Boggart. Of course. How did I not think of that?' She cursed herself for letting her worst fear take over her and turned to Harry to thank him, but he looked stiff as stone and his wand was shaking in his hand. He was unable to say the spell to rid them of the Boggart.

She looked away from him, drawing out her wand to say the spell, but she too froze. The Boggart had changed into Harry's worst fear, but it wasn't the same thing as the last time she saw it in Dumbledore's Army defence practice. The Boggart was taking form of a scene, and what she saw was something she never thought was possible.

**I know this is way shorter than the first, but from what I've written and divided, most of the rest will be less than 1,000 words. I apologise if this is inconvenient to you all. Please Review. :)**


	3. The Boggart

'This is impossible.' Evynn thought as the Boggart took the shape of a scene.

Evynn and Harry were sitting by the Black Lake, holding hands and kissing. The love she saw in their eyes as they looked at each other mirrored that of which she saw in Harry's eyes when he had kissed her up on the tower. Harry presented Evynn with a beautiful ring, a promise ring, containing a small sapphire encased in a thin silver band. Evynn's eyes lit up as she accepted the ring and kissed him.

Suddenly, black shapes were appearing all around the couple, ambushing them. Death Eaters came out of the black smoke and grabbed the couple and separated them. As they struggled against their holders, being pulled to opposite sides of a circle, Voldemort himself came to shape with Bellatrix Lestrange by his side. He crossed the circle towards Evynn and took her chin in his hand, enjoying the menacing glare a helpless Harry gave him as he taunted him with words, like "Well, well, well Harry, what have we here? Who is your lovely young friend? Oh! A ring on her finger? How nice."

He laughed as Harry pleaded with him. "Let her go! Leave her alone! PLEASE!" Harry finally released his wand arm and threw curses flying everywhere, knocking Death Eaters to the ground as he made his way to Evynn, who was being held by Bellatrix, wand to the neck with Voldemort beside her, holding her wrist. Harry charged, and just as he approached the three, a jet of green light shot out of Voldemort's wand and hit Harry, sending him flying backwards to lie motionless on the ground. Bellatrix released Evynn and she and her master disappeared, their true target defeated.

Evynn ran to Harry, screaming, "NO! Please no. Harry! HARRY!" She collapsed at his side and shook him, his eyes staring at, but not seeing, his love crying into his chest.

**This was just to reveal a couple of fears I believe Harry has, even if his true fear is a boggart. He cares about so many people, I didn't think that something like this should be avoided. Please review. :)**


	4. My Worst Fear

Back in the real world, Harry was finally able to mutter "Ridikkulus" and the scene vanished. The lights returned to the room and a light click sounded, indicating that the door had unlocked itself.

Evynn was the first to speak, but her voice was nowhere near as strong as she had hoped it would be. "W-wha-what w-was th-that?" She looked at Harry, but he continued to avoid her gaze. "My worst fear." He finally looked at her, and she saw he had tear streaks down his eyes. He had been crying again. She didn't know why though. This scene was so confusing. "But…. I thought your worst fear was Dementor…. Isn't it?" He shook his head. "It was… until about three months ago, when I saw you in casual clothes. I'd never seen you out of uniform before. It was kind of strange; I felt this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I thought I was just hungry. That's why I suggested we have breakfast in the Great Hall instead of waiting till we got to Hogsmeade, but it didn't go away." Evynn stared at him in disbelief. There is no way he was saying this to HER. "I debated for a couple months whether it was just a surprise to see you in ripped jeans and a tee, or if I liked you. I realised last week that I had feelings for you, so I broke up with Ginny." His voice was quite calm, considering he was watching that scene with Evynn right next to him and he had to tell her what that whole scene meant.

"But….Harry….I still don't understand. What was all that about? What is your greatest fear?" Evynn was getting more confused by the second. She didn't know why she was so frustrated, seeing as she was hearing all these things and saw that scene….Whatever it was. Harry turned to her, his eyes unreadable. He moved closer to her and looked into her chocolate eyes, catching her in his gaze, sure she wouldn't break away. "Ev, that scene is the worst possible thing I can imagine in life. I'm afraid that what I do will put you in danger, that getting too close to you will give someone like Voldemort something to use against me by hurting you. I fear being the cause of the tears that fall from your eyes, causing you sadness. Most of all, I fear becoming closer to you, us becoming happy, and just like every other thing in my life I love, you will be ripped away from me, whether it be through your death or mine. I fear that we will be happy and then things will go horribly wrong. I don't want to lose you. You're the most important thing in my life. I love you Evynn." Then he leant down and pressed his soft lips to hers again. This time, it was gentler, yet just as passionate as the first. Their lips moved as if they were one, dancing under the pale light that shone throughout that secret room. When they broke their kiss, Evynn smiled at him. "Well, now that that is out of the way, I guess I should confess something to you as well." Harry looked at her with wide eyes, almost as if he was afraid at what she was going to say to him. "Don't worry it's nothing bad, if you look at it from my perspective. Ever since I started at Hogwarts, I've had the ability to sense the stronger emotions of the people I'm closest to and when I come in contact with them, I am able to see their emotions brought to life. When you kissed me up on the Tower, I saw everything that was going through your mind when you looked at me, from the time you first saw me just as me and not the good little Ravenclaw, to the moment I came round the corner at the top of the stairs this evening. I saw it all, but you left before I had the chance to tell you that I love you too. Harry I've loved you since before Ginny, I think since we were little kids at Muggle School, it just took until that kiss to really see it."

Harry smiled at her, gently walking forward and putting his hand on her waist. He leant forward so that his lips just brushed against her ear. "So, tell me Miss D'Rosario, what am I thinking now?" and without warning, he leapt back and kissed again, giving her enough time to see what he wanted her to. When he pulled back, she smiled at him again, this time the smile reaching her ears. "Why Mr Potter, I would be delighted to accompany you to the kitchens for a late night snack. Perhaps Dobby can whip up something special."

And so they turned and walked out of the Room of Hidden Things and towards the Kitchens hand in hand, hoping to never part again.

**I figured it might be nice that the RoR works on it's own to help it's residents. Please review. :)**


	5. A Special Angel

It was the day before Dumbledore's funeral, and people had gone home to be with their families whilst the teachers set up for the saddest day of the year. There were three kids that hadn't wanted to go home to their families, being muggle-borns, and in one case, without a real home to go to. They were offered the opportunity to stay at a friend's house, and they had agreed with a relief that they would be able to stay with the people they could count on to comfort them. These three people were Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Evynn D'Rosario. Under any regular circumstance, Evynn would have gone home to her parents, but she felt the need to be with Ginny and the Golden Trio. They had already been through so much together, so many dangerous situations, this sad event needed to be something else they stuck to each other for.

Harry was in the kitchen, peeling potatoes for dinner when Fred walked past. He stuck his head in and grinned at Harry. "Hey little buddy, need a hand?" Harry looked over to his friend's brother, who was waving his wand mischievously. Harry grinned from ear to ear, "Yes please." With a wave of Fred's wand, the potatoes lay in the sink, peeled and washed. Harry set down the peeler and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks mate. That would have taken me all afternoon. Hey, the Muggle Village nearby, does it have a jewellery store?" Fred eyed him suspiciously before slowly answering "Yeeeesssss. Why do you ask? A little something for a special brown-skinned angel of yours?" Harry blushed "Maybe…. Could you find Hermione for me, I wanna ask her something. Seeing as you too have been near inseparable lately." It was Fred's turn to blush. "Uh, yeah sure. I'll….be right back with…. Hermione….yeah."

Later that afternoon, Harry and Hermione went out the back door and snuck out to Ottery St. Catchpole, the little village just down the road from the Burrow. Everyone knew what they were doing, all except one brown eyed girl.

**Please review. :)**


	6. Placing the Blame

The next day, everyone, student, sibling or parent, were arriving at Hogwarts to prepare for the funeral. Throughout the whole trip, Evynn had been ignoring Harry, refusing to make eye contact with him, or anyone for that matter. She just sat in a corner of the enlarged compartment and read her favourite book, well, more like writing it. Evynn had received an inspiration mere days into her fifth year, she was going to write about Hogwarts, but from her perspective. She had already written everything from the moment she stepped off the Hogwarts Express in first year, to a few days before Dumbledore's death. She was catching up on the weeks she had missed, glad to have an excuse not to interact with any of them.

That afternoon, the girls were in their dormitories changing into their robes. Hermione approached Evynn and called Ginny over to help fix her hair whilst she finished her make-up. As they were working, Hermione could tell that her friend was struggling not to cry, so as not to ruin her masterpiece. She stopped applying the blush and lifted Evynn's chin so they were making eye contact. "Evynn, what's wrong, you've been ignoring us since last night, and don't say it's because you were working on the story, because I've known you long enough to see through that crap." Evynn grabbed a tissue and dabbed at her eyes. "How did it go so wrong 'Mione? All I had to do was keep an eye on Snape, but no, I had to go all protective for Harry and argue with Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber (Crabbe and Goyle) long enough to lose him. If that wasn't bad enough, when I went to warn Harry, I was captured by Greyback and knocked out as Harry's stunner made him throw me into a wall. It's all my fault Hermione. If I had just done my job right, Dumbledore would be alive right now, and we wouldn't be sitting here getting ready for his bloody funeral."

All of a sudden, Ginny, after finishing her hair, smacked Evynn in the back of the head, came round to face her and glared. "Don't you DARE blame this on yourself Evynn D'Rosario! None of us could keep track of Snape. Hermione and Ron lost him after he stunned Flitwick and tricked them into thinking he'd fainted, and Neville and I got stuck on the trick stair while we were following him. It took us most of the fight to get unstuck." Hermione nodded her agreement. "Ginny's right. Now I want you to go down those stairs after you're changed and talk to Harry, he's worried sick. He thinks he's done something to upset you and he doesn't know how to fix it." Evynn had to giggle. "He can figure his way out of a maze of death, fight Inferi, and battle the most evil wizard since Salazar Slytherin but he can't figure out a relationship problem?" The other two joined in the laugh, and after Ron came up to check on them, hearing the statement, burst into a fit of his own. He pulled Hermione down the stairs and told Ginny that Dean was waiting for her (A/N: They got back together after she and Harry broke up), leaving Evynn to finish changing and walking down to the Great Hall, alone.

**Please review. :)**


	7. The Funeral

Harry scanned the crowd that had gathered in the Entrance Hall, waiting for Evynn to appear. When she rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, Harry was reminded of the shock he felt when Hermione had descended the stairs at the Yule Ball two years prior. Evynn was dressed in an emerald green dress that matched his eye colour, with a black neck line to match his hair, paired with silver strappy heels and a silver necklace and bracelet, the ones he bought her for her birthday three years ago to be exact.

Harry dodged through the crowds and stopped at the foot of the stairs, taking Evynn's hand and guiding to the empty corridor around the corner. He pulled his girlfriend into his arms and hugged her close to his body, afraid she might run away from him. She returned the hug with such a force that she was surprised Harry didn't wince. When he finally pulled away, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and, through a silent agreement; they walked to the tent outside by the Black Lake where the ceremony was to take place.

When they arrived at the tent, they saw Ron and Hermione standing by four chairs. Ron, seeing his friend's distress, despite his emotional range, pulled her into a hug whilst Harry and Hermione exchanged one of their own. Evynn smiled inside, she was so lucky that she had a friend like Ron. He wasn't afraid to hug his best mate's girlfriend, knowing that he didn't care. She was also glad she had Hermione, who despite her fragile relationship with Ron (A/N: I believe something went on before that kiss), didn't lose her mind when he hugged other girls (unless it was Lavender).

As the funeral began, Evynn, along with all the other girls, lost all sense of worry for her make-up, and started crying into Harry's shoulder. After a few minutes, she felt something wet reach her scalp, and realised that Harry would be crying too, he wasn't one to keep that bottled up. She lifted her hand from her lap and entwined it with Harry's, rubbing soothing circles above his thumb. She looked around, and felt a twinge of happiness as she saw Ron rubbing the shoulder of Hermione, and was surprised to see some tears spilling form his eyes too. She saw so many familiar faces, including (much to her anger/dismay) Umbridge, and Fudge, the old Minister for Magic. She averted her eyes from the sickening site of the toad and her frog prince, back to the marble coffin in front of her. The tears didn't cease for anyone until well after the ceremony had ended. At this time people started grouping together and discussing their holiday plans. Harry pulled Evynn away from the group, and together they circled the Black Lake, taking in the peace and quiet in those hard times, preparing for harder ones to soon follow.

Harry stopped suddenly, turning to face Evynn. "Ev, listen, I…. uh…. Dumbledore left me a mission and…. I…. I'm not coming back next year, to Hogwarts. What I have to do…. It will stop Voldemort once and for all. I have to go, and…. I'm letting you know that I may not come back, so if I don't, I want you to forget me and move on with your life and…. OW! EVYNN!" Evynn had slapped him on his arm where she knew there was a bruise. She looked murderous. "Harry James POTTER! Don't you ever say something like that to me AGAIN! I did not go through everything with you to just forget you if you left me. Did it NOT register with you that I am a year ahead in my classes, and I can afford to miss next year?! Did you REALLY think that I wouldn't follow you no matter WHERE YOU WENT?! I am not leaving you alone with Hermione and Ron, whilst I just sit at school praying to MERLIN that you are alive. I am coming with you on this mission, and nothing you say can stop…." Just moments before the end of her rant, Harry's lips collided with hers. She smiled at his childishness, whenever she ranted he would always stop her like this. It was kinda cute really.

When Harry pulled away, he was grinning from ear to ear. "I may be a little worried about you coming, but at least I won't have to be the third wheel in the tent with those two." They both laughed and turned around to head back to the castle. They were heading home the next day so they had to make preparations to get to Bill and Fleur's wedding and when they were going to begin the mission. They met up with Ron and Hermione, and after explaining it all, Hermione shrieked with joy at having another girl on the trip. Ron and Harry groaned and rolled their eyes, thinking about the girl talks they will have to endure, earning two slaps from their respective girls.

**This I the last chapter for today. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review. :)**


End file.
